"El Salsafiore" Man
"El Salsafiore" Man (known as '''Del Rio) is a human character seen in many episodes. He is mostly seen on posters, CD covers and pictures. Bio Personality Appearance "El Salsafiore" Man wears a green coat and a purple and yellow necktie. He has an abnormal smile and the top of his head and his forehead are very big and high, with small eyes. The lower part of his face is round and large. Episode appear in Season 1 *French Fries: This episode was Del Rio's first appearance. He appears on a French cookbook as French chef and he appears again on TV before the cockroaches steal Oggy's plate of french fries. *It's Been a Hard Day's Noise: This episode was Del Rio's major appearance. He was appeared in an album and Oggy play the Music and make Dee Dee shocked to fall in the speakers, walks and shake by saying "Hagi Hagi" five times. *A Tip for the Road: He appeared on the buildings and the poster in the police station. *The Lottery Ticket: He appears on several billboards. *A Night at the Opera: He appears in the practice/training room, before Oggy finds his cousin Jack singing in the Opera. Season 2 * Hide and Sick: He appeared in 3 times in the medicines shop who Jack Boughted a Needles for Oggy. * Love & Kisses: He appears on several billboards. * Milk Diet: He appears on several billboards. *Crazy Shopping: He appeared in 2 times first in the commercial Ad second in the bottle shopping whilst Oggy enters the Super Shop. *Hit the Road Oggy!: He appears on several billboards. *Life's a Beach: He appear on several billboards. *Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses: He appeared in the Torned Poster in the bricked wall near the bank and the wooden wall near the trash box. But, in the torned poster, there was a word "REX". He appear again while the Police didn't see Oggy stealing money and hiding and above the pharmacy before Oggy played Torro with the Cars. *My Beautiful Prison: Same as above. This time Oggy robbes the bank. *The Wonder-Whistle: He appeared in the poster near the Olympic Indoor's Swimming Pool and the Banner in the Football Stadium. *Do Not Lean Out of the Window: He appears on several billboards. *Mayday! Mayday!: He appears on several billboards. *Face Off: He appeared in the buildings repeatedly. *Penalty Shot: He appeared in the aqua banner Before the guy kicks the ball. *Pharonuf: He appeared on several billboard in Egypt. *Sitcom: He appeared in on several billboards. *Sea Risks...: He appeared in on several billboards. *Oggy's Bag: He appeared on several billboards. *Boxing Fever: He appeared on several billboards. *Up to... No Good!: He appeared on several billboards. *Chatter Box: He appeared in Super Shopping. Season 3 * Octopus: He appeared in 1 time in the commercial ad, and he appears in the Sausages Tag. *Abandoned Cockroaches: He appeared on the poster in the convenience store's side automatic door in the Convience Store at the Gas Station before Oggy, Joey, Dee Dee and Marky goes in and cousin Jack filled Oggy's Volkswagen Beetle with Gas and the Cockroaches hacked plenty of potato chips. *Invincible: He appears on several billboards. *Termite-ator: He appears in the locker. *Oggywood: He appears on several billboards. *The Fugitive: The word El Salsafiore is appeared in the some stores during Inspector chased Oggy. *The Ancestor: (Original only) He appeared in the tag while the wild cat eater see Oggy turning him into a sausage. *Fancy a Pizza: He appeared in album. *Moving Out: He appeared in champagne near trash. *Oggy's Double: He appeared on several billboards. *Formula 1: The words El Salsafiore appeared in the banner And he appeared in the snackstore as a poster. *To Serve and Protect: He appeared in a poster example of how to be a muscular man with eyes being covered by sunglasses and wearing shorts only. Season 4 *Airship House: He appears on several billboards in Animville. *Buddy Parrot: He appears on several billboards. *Mind the Giant!: He appears on several billboards. *The Kitchen Boy: He appeared in Restaurants wallpaper. *Run, Olivia, Run!: Same as above, but there are El Salsafiore billboards without his face. *What a Lousy Day!: He appeared on several billboards. *Little Tom Oggy: He appeared on several billboards. *Skate Fever: He appeared on several billboards. *Shoplifting!: He appeared in Super Shopping. *Very Special Deliveries: He appeared on several billboards. *From Mumbai with Love: He appears on several billboards in India. Season 5 * Cockroaches Play Cricket: He appears with woman in India. Season 6 * Crackdown on the Fridge: He appears on the furniture and in the floor. * The Winning Ticket: He appears on several billboards. * Super Dee Dee: He appeared in the fridge. * Bless You Oggy!: He appeared in 3 times in the medicines shop who Jack Boughted a Needles for Oggy. * A Shockproof Denture: He appeared in the fridge. * Crazy Driving!: He appeared on the buildings and the poster in the police station. * Abracadabra: He was appeared on several billboards. * TV Addict: He appeared on the table. * Christmas Spirit: He appeared in the buildings. * Lost at Sea: He appeared in on several billboards. * Oggy's Sister: He appeared in the buildings. * Oggy's Brand New Face: He appeared in the buildings repeatedly. * Thunder Oggy: He was standing at the chamapgne into fridge. * What's on the Menu?: He appeared on the buildings and the poster. * Magic Laundry Bag: He appeared on several billboards. * Remote Controlled: He was standing at the sardine and he appears again. * An Unwanted Customer: He appeared in many times first in the commercial Ad second in the bottle shopping whilst Oggy enters the Super Shop. * Whistle Power: He appeared in the poster near the Olympic Indoor's Swimming Pool and the Banner in the Football Stadium. * Showtime!: He was appeared on several billboards. Season 7 * Well Guarded Gold: Same as above. This time Oggy robbes the bank. * Ghost Hunting: He was appeared in TV. * Oggy's Exoskeleton: He was standing at the champagne into trash. * The Sacred Roaches: He was appeared in Egypt. * Wild Rides at the Fair: He appears on several billboards. * Inside Oggy: He appears on the table. * Oggy's Beach Club: He appears on several billboards. * Roach Express: He appears on several billboards. * Alien Roaches: He appears in the locker. * The Laugh Box: He appeared on several billboards. * Boxing Match: He appeared on several billboards. * Freezing Cold: He appeared in cart. * A Dreamy Cruise: He appears on several billboards. * Hypnotic Oggy: He appeared in the torn Poster in the bricked wall near the bank and the wooden wall near the trash box. But, in the torn poster, there was a word "REX". He appear again while the Police didn't see Oggy stealing money and hiding and above the pharmacy before Oggy played Torro with the Cars. * The Food Dispenser: He appeared on the vending machine and on the furniture. * Up, Up and Up: He appeared on several billboards. * Fake News: He appeared in Super Shopping. * Oggy's Got Talent!: This episode was Del Rio's final appearance, He appeared in Super Shopping. Trivia *Del Rio's picture appears in many episodes. *Del Rio have an abnormal smile, with the lower part of his face seems edited. *Del Rio is the only character to not being animated. *Del Rio's voice similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberto_Del_Rio Alberto Del Rio's] personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez from World Wrestling Entertainment. *El Salsafiore is a Spanish word meaning "The Salsafiore". Hinting that his name is Salsafiore. *Del Rio appeared in a store was saying number 3. *As many thinks Del Rio says "Hagi Hagi", it's actually '''Aquí Aquí, which means "here" or "now". This can lead the title of the song meaning Now Now or Here Here. *Del Rio also appeared at several billboards in Animville again in Season 4. es:El Salsafiore Category:Characters in Oggy and the Cockroaches